Going out into the World
by Penge
Summary: The antisocial Sasuke is pushed by his brother to find himself at least one friend to bond with. And Itachi will do anything to make it happen. Annoyed by the latest insidious prank Sasuke gives in and finds more than he could have imagined. (The story takes place in this day and age. Rated M for violence, language and lemons in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

„Hmm…" three letters and three dots was the peculiar message that stared back at him from the screen of his laptop. The PM has been waiting for several days now in the overflowing inbox of the dating page that his oh so hilarious brother has secretly created behind his back.

He had discovered just a week ago about the sick joke that Itachi has pulled. After hearing hysterical laughter that lasted longer than five minutes in the room beside his own, Sasuke decided to simply enter and see what could be so damned funny.

Not even half inside the room Sasuke froze in place. Eyes widening in shock when he took in what exactly made Itachi hold his stomach, while laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. The large curved screen that was placed in the middle of the desk displayed a picture of a three year old, nude Sasuke happily poking at sand with a tiny shovel. "Come and play with me!" was written in big letters at the bottom of the pic. And if it was not nearly enough to make him faint, being displayed in such a way on some random internet page, the open message box, overlaying any further content that may have been included there, stated "Ohh little one, I just have the right equipment for deep excavation work!". The message was accompanied by a picture of a man with tousled grey hair and a cloth hiding the greater part of his face being in fact the ONLY piece of clothing covering his body. The hips pressed forward suggestively for more emphasis.

It took two more seconds until the desire to kill overwhelmed Sasuke. He moved to punch his _dear_ brother with all the strength he could muster. To smash the face that resembled his own, having him plead for forgiveness and denying it with every following punch and hard kick was the only thing that buzzed through his mind. He wanted revenge and he would get it no matter what!

Unfortunately for him Itachi was already on his feet, having sensed the rage emanating from the smaller Uchiha. Itachi was an excellent fighter and even though he was still laughing albeit not as intensely as before he was easily able to dodge all attacks, making Sasuke seethe in anger.

"Fuck you Itachi! How dare you humiliate me, you asshole!" Sasuke shouted out infuriated, aiming to connect his fist with any part of his brother's body. Instead he felt himself being grabbed by the arm and with the force of his own momentum Sasuke was yanked forward colliding hard with the wall. The move ending fluently with both arms being held behind a lithe back, while Itachi snaked his second arm around a graceful throat squeezing the remaining air out of his agitated sibling. The impact making Sasuke cough and grit his teeth. In an attempt to free himself Sasuke kicked behind finding the space empty where a leg could have been expected. Keeping in flow of their dance, Itachi moved smoothly out of harm's way, instantly deciding that the floor would provide him better control over his struggling brother. With a final maneuver the remaining leg was destabilized both falling to the floor, Itachi placing himself on the back of the smaller body.

"Foolish little brother, what are you a horse? You know you can't take me on with your current level" the voice informed him still tinged with mirth. "So cool down and let me explain".

"What the fuck is there to explain you pissbucket? You made me the laughing stock on the fucking internet! You are so going to pay for this!" growled Sasuke, his face pressed into the carpet, that smoothed the force of his clash, while both of his arms were again secured by Itachi.

"Ahh see, I think that you will thank me eventually…"

"Are you FUCKING INSANE? Thank YOU? You…mngh" Sasuke couldn't ramble further as Itachi used one of his hands to push his head deeper into the fluffy carpet that both of them have selected for Itachi's room a few years ago.

"Tch. You should not interrupt me little brother. That's bad manners." Itachi shook his head, easing his grip a little on the hothead underneath him, giving Sasuke just enough space to breath.

"BAD MANNERS! You are accusing ME of fucking BAD MANNERS while you are whoring me out on the fucking INTERNET to fucking PERVERTS!" – Sasuke shrieked, anger flaring once again and he started to rear up with new found strength.

"Tch." – Itachi would have none of it, unceremoniously knocking Sasuke's head against the floor with a bit more force this time, smiling gently down as the struggling came to an end once again and he heard a muffled groan, the thick carpet absorbing most of the sounds. So passionate his little brother when teased in the right way, Itachi thought. But the passion was mostly wasted on fighting instead of enjoying his teenage years. And Itachi was fully committed to the goal of making his usually brooding and antisocial sibling come out of his closet and direct his passion towards nicer things in life, even though he may not like it or like HIM as it were for the time being.

Once again providing room for Sasuke to breath Itachi leaned down bringing his lips to a nicely shaped ear. "Are you done? I'd like to continue with my explanation".

"Hn" Sasuke grit out.

"Thank you. As I was telling, I think that you will thank me eventually. As you aren't willing to go out and get yourself some friends I took it upon myself to lower the threshold for you by creating an online profile that you may change as you see fit when I give you the credentials. I want you to start communicating with people that are not part of the family. You are 16, you need to have some healthy relationships and I won't agree anymore with you shutting yourself out from the entire world." Itachi made a short pause.

"Are you done?" Sasuke muffled.

"Tch. Yes, you wish to add something?"

"Yeah, just get off me, my fucking arms hurt." Sasuke couldn't hold a tiny wince as Itachi released him and fluently moved away giving Sasuke space to stand up and face him. His body aching, his head throbbing, he eyed Itachi wearily for some time. He knew that his older brother wished for him to be more like a normal teenager, they had the same fucking discussion every damned week now and so far he could withdraw himself one way or the other. This time it seemed like Itachi would not back down any more, the fucking stunt was proof enough. He didn't even have to argue what would happen if he were to delete the stupid profile the moment he had his fingers on it. Itachi would just create a new one or even several, far worse than the initial page and he would become paranoid searching the internet day and night for any profiles with embarrassing photos of himself. And there is no telling what personal information Itachi would give out to any random John and Dick on his behalf. There was no escape this time, he would have to comply. Sasuke sighed heavily and looked again at the still visible and highly embarrassing picture of himself and the obnoxious message displayed on the screen.

"Alright I will use it. But I'm not fucking meeting with anybody and you are not to spy on me, are we clear!" Sasuke stated vehemently.

"That will be fine for the moment." Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, then give me the stupid credentials" Sasuke demanded with less force in his voice now, his head still throbbing from the fight.

Itachi just smirked; his brother was just too cute.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Alright I will use it. But I'm not fucking meeting with anybody and you are not to spy on me, are we clear!" – Sasuke stated vehemently._

 _"_ _That will be fine for the moment." – Itachi nodded his head in agreement._

 _"_ _Good, then give me the stupid credentials" Sasuke demanded with less force in his voice now, his head still throbbing from the fight._

 _Itachi just smirked; his brother was just too cute._

* * *

'Delete, delete, delete' the word repeated itself monotonously in Sasuke's head like a broken record for the past two hours. Each word accompanied by a movement of an elegant finger adding a clicking sound to the continuous loop of three syllables. The hand-eye coordination trained to an impeccable level, sliding seamlessly from one part of the application to another, hitting the icons with absolute precision. Initially bored eyes grew angrier with each new message. Scanning the content of the freshly opened window, the muscles finally outpaced the brain, his hand moving on its own accord to the upper right corner of the window. Click.

Sasuke blinked. "DELETE, FUCKING DELETE!" he yelled having ultimately reached his boiling point, slamming his left hand on the desk. 'I'm done with this shit! Seriously how many morons could be out there! How much air was wasted on people with brains the size of a peanut!' Sasuke stood up, his thoughts raging. He has read it all, "how cute he was, whether he did selfies or would upload more pictures of himself, if he had a piercing where no one could see it or if he listened to one stupid teenage band or another…".

Even though he has altered the profile the very second his brother has provided him the login details the flood of messages didn't stop. At least the tonality changed from blunt obscene to mostly crackbrained after a couple of days. Now instead of asking him for a fuck in the back road they asked him infantile and absurd shit.

He settled for disclosing only basic information about himself, concise but accurate. Sasuke in general wasn't fond of lying and didn't see any reason to start doing it now. The solitary photograph, a recent shot made by Itachi pictured him listening to music while on his way to school. The pain in the ass, that was supposed to be his big brother, must have been hiding behind a bush like a pervert when he took it. Together with a nickname the new profile details substituted the previous crap and put a sock into Itachi's teasing mouth, at least for the moment.

Deciding that enough was enough Sasuke picked up the book that he was currently reading and went downstairs. It was Sunday afternoon and Itachi wasn't home, the apartment pleasantly quiet. Grabbing a Coke from the fridge, Sasuke sat down on the couch in the living room, immersing himself in the book.

And this is where Itachi found him. The book held loosely in a slack hand that rested on the couch, Sasuke deeply asleep. Carefully Itachi withdrew the tome, looking at the cover 'The Fountainhead' it said. Turning it over Itachi eyed the page where Sasuke stopped reading before he dozed off "When one makes enemies, one knows that one's dangerous where it's necessary to be dangerous. There are things that must be destroyed – or they'll destroy us". "Tch. There is no hope for you little brother", Itachi murmured, so as not to wake the relaxed figure. Shaking his head, he went to get a blanket. Putting it over the sleeping form, he proceeded to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

The spicy scent of curry woke Sasuke up. He looked around slightly disoriented, the darkness in the room indicating that it was evening already. He lingered just for a moment, mentally preparing himself for another confrontation with his surrogate parent. Wearily Sasuke stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the door, he was greeted with the onslaught of light and odors making him cringe. Itachi was stirring the food, his dark clothes protected by an apron.

"Good evening Sasuke", Itachi greeted.

"Hn."

"A fountain of joy I see", Itachi's voice didn't conceal his joviality.

"What the fuck Itachi?" Sasuke asked, irritated by the strange comment.

"Oh, nothing really. Be a good birdie and set the table, the curry will be ready in a minute."

Glaring at the back of his sibling for another moment, Sasuke moved to the cupboard taking out the dishes and cutlery. His already bad mood hitting rock bottom. He was feeling it; another aspersion and he would snap again. Itachi seemingly oblivious to the change in atmosphere serenely placed the pot in the middle of the table and sat down, ready to dig in. The family dinner was something of an implicit tradition, one of the few things both valued after their parents had passed away ten years ago. A cherished and yet hated tradition as of late.

After a while Itachi initiated the onslaught. "Well?"

"Hn."

"I see."

Finishing his meal Itachi smirked and gathered the used dishes. "I hope you'll enjoy talking to your classmates tomorrow then".

"What?" Sasuke nearly choked on the last bite staring incredulously up at his brother. "Would you mind your own fucking business for once?"

"Oh, I do", Itachi answered looking directly at the scowling young man. "You have until midnight to change my mind."

"You degenerated son of a bi…". "Ah ah ah" Itachi's index finger accentuated each interjection as it was spoken. "She was your mother too, after all."


	3. Chapter 3

_"What?" Sasuke nearly choked on the last bite staring incredulously up at his brother. "Would you mind your own fucking business for once?"_

 _"Oh, I do", Itachi answered looking directly at the scowling young man. "You have until midnight to change my mind."_

 _"You degenerated son of a bi…". "Ah ah ah" Itachi's index finger accentuated each interjection as it was spoken. "She was your mother too, after all."_

* * *

"You…how can you…" utterly dumbstruck Sasuke gaped open mouthed at the smug expression that was partly covered by steepled hands.

The reprimand hurt not as much as befuddled him. The sheer ignominy of the words that have been used, the meaning they held, the effortlessness in which they have been uttered. The sting that came with the blurred memory of a mother long gone intensified the lump in his throat and the pressure in his stomach, leaving an inoperative brain behind.

"You should watch your mouth dear brother, or bear the consequences accordingly", Itachi resumed after no further response was heard from across the table. Inwardly he sighed in frustration. Sasuke's tendency to verbally freeze like a deer in the headlights when something incomprehensible happened, bugged him for a long time now. Especially because he was well aware that Sasuke had the intelligence to do a lot better. And Itachi presumed that this was one of the reasons his brother avoided contacts with human beings. The unpredictability of their deeds seemed to destabilize him emotionally thus incapacitating any sound reactions apart from those conveyed by violence. But as the saying goes 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' hence Itachi was more than willing to provide regular emphatic guidance in acquisition of proper response skills. A good comeback was waiting for him at the end of the road, he would make sure of it.

As of now he needed to snap the young man out of the deadlock if he wished to make any progress on today's agenda at all. Slowly Itachi altered his posture, leaning slightly forward while turning his head in a way that his left eye captured Sasuke's right one. Instantly both eyes hardened, locked in a hostile and contemptuous glare that lasted for a good minute until… "Moooooo", a long-stretched mammal sound lanced through the silence, followed by a low chuckle from across the table. A winner determined, the mental score table mutually updated to the newest count.

"Desert?" Itachi inquired, as the tension vaporized.

"Definitely" Sasuke agreed and breathed in deeply. "And please don't tell me you backed it yourself again. The 'creation' you frankensteined the other day was useful for nearly everything apart from enjoying. I nearly broke my teeth trying to eat it."

Oppressing a chuckle Itachi tipped his chin a couple of times, his eyes darting to the ceiling "Kisame seemed to savor it though." Gazing back at the skeptical mien of his brother Itachi eventually smiled somewhat darkly "although he did name it 'deuce feces'."

"How fitting. And Kisame was only able to bite through the fucking bricks because of his teeth implants. Daft shark freak!" Sasuke murmured while he was gathering the used dishes.

"Well he always preferred things right on the edge" said Itachi while he activated the coffee maker. Having the coffee running he took two perfectly looking Strawberry Cheesecake pieces out of the fridge. Placing the cake slices on the table he went back to get the now filled mugs. Returning with the beverages he put one cup down near Sasuke's almost empty plate. "Patience is a virtue Sasuke" Itachi sighed unimpressed at the innocent visage that was practically inhaling the sweet treat.

Not caring in the least Sasuke finished the cake and took a nip from his coffee. "Is there…" he started and stopped at once as the other slice was moved into his field of vision. "Thanks 'tachi" he mumbled while happily munching on his second piece. The other just reclined in his seat with a steaming mug of coffee clasped in one hand. While observing the obliteration of his sugary offering another idea unfolded in his mind. 'Was there a possibility to get Sasuke to open up in a surrounding that involved cakes?' he wondered and sipped leisurely at the dark liquid. 'Probably Hidan can suggest an appropriate café. As a java shop nomad he should know of a suitable location.' Before he was able to scheme further Sasuke finished his desert and began to fidget lightly with his fork. "Is there something else that you would like?" Itachi put his cup down onto the table.

Not actually wanting to ruin the tranquil mood they rarely seemed to establish, Sasuke nodded hesitantly. "Yeah…I wanted to talk to you about one thing" he took a beat until he continued. "You know… this idea of yours… it's just not working for me…" he managed to voice.

"How so?" curiosity slipping through the question Itachi waited for his brother to go on.

Not detecting any taunt in the matter, Sasuke still braced himself for what was certainly to come. "Look, I've spent the greater part of today browsing through the messages. And the more I've read the more deeply moronic it got. I really don't see what I should gain by answering that crap. I get what you want but this whole thing is just not how I would do it and…"

"And pray tell how you would address the issue?" Itachi wasn't willing to let the opportunity go as it was so conveniently presented to him.

"Well I … I … I don't know yet, okay! Fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed annoyance starting to creep over him again. "Just not like this! I don't have any inclination of answering bullshit from people that are so dim-witted that I would rather punch their lights out than read any more of their idiocy."

"So? Did you attempt to initiate a conversation on your own then?" The quietly supplied question was met with silence as Sasuke tried to wrap his head around the idea of him initiating any interaction with a stranger.

"You are complaining quite heavily while not taking any action" Itachi lectured on. "This is a fairly childish behavior won't you agree? If you are looking for an intellectual exchange that meets your high standards do it yourself and spare me the useless whining." Without so much as a pause he continued. "My prior statement still stands. You have until midnight to start a conversation with a person that you are not familiar with. Your time is running; thus, I'd suggest you get on with it." With an unwavering voice Itachi commenced his oration. He set there for a while longer after watching Sasuke's retreating back move away. Taking his cellphone out he typed in a short message. Feeling pleased with the overall outcome of the evening Itachi went to clean the kitchen.

Slamming the door hard Sasuke stomped into his room. With a scowl he turned the previously abandoned laptop on and punched the password in. What unnerved him the most was that fucking Itachi was somehow right. He behaved childish. Still it did nothing to even marginally increase his motivation to follow through with the blasted experiment.

With aversion he looked at the again full inbox and decided to give Itachi's suggestion a try. Bracing himself he opened the advanced search of the page and cringed. Age, sex, relationship status, location, hobbies. 'How the fuck should I know!' Was it better to search for somebody who was demographically alike or located somewhere close? Should he search for a girl or a guy? So far, he didn't give a damn about the profile or personal preferences of the morons who messaged him. They mostly used nicknames so he couldn't even tell if they ware male or female.

For several minutes he sat there undecisive of how to proceed. Catching the time from the corner of his eye he cussed silently. At this very moment he felt utterly pathetic. 'Maybe just replying to some jerk wouldn't take that much time' he thought. Agreeing with himself to change his previous tactics Sasuke clicked on the inbox and scanned through the nicknames. Opening only messages from the names that caught his attention, he reduced the amount to only a handful. 'Well let's see then.'

"Hi stranger, do you know where my pen-is?" 'What the FUCK? Fucking DELETE!' his irritation rising in a millisecond.

Giving himself a couple of minutes Sasuke inhaled deeply once or twice before looking at the next one and closed it just as fast. On the verge of despair, he clicked randomly somewhere in the inbox. The message opened and what he saw made him gawk at it for a moment.

„Hmm…" three letters and three dots was the peculiar message that stared back at him from the screen of his laptop.

"Hmm…W.H.A.T.?" Sasuke asked out loud in confusion.


End file.
